


Wonderful Brotherly Bonding Time

by Marfacat



Series: Everyday Family Drama [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is kind of a goob, Gen, He’s doing his best??, he tries, he’s trying tho, i just want everyone to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marfacat/pseuds/Marfacat
Summary: Canada gets sick, and America decides to cheer him up. He tries, he really does.





	Wonderful Brotherly Bonding Time

Canada’s nap was rudely interrupted by a loud bang, followed by the sensation of his house shaking to its very foundations. Granted, it wasn’t in a great state to begin with given his cold, but it still surprised him.

“Yo, Canada bro! Heard ya got sick, so I came over to help you out!” Canada groaned. 

“America, I’m fine. I just need some sleep and-“ his sentence was interrupted by a coughing fit and America kicking his door into the adjacent wall of his bedroom.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you over the sound of the door! You should really get that fixed.” America said, indicating the pile of splinters and broken plaster on the opposite wall with his head. His arms were full of pillows, board games, and takeout bags from various assorted restaurant chains. 

“What’s all that for? I’m not really hungry.” Canada said. America paused and looked at the bags of food.

“What, these? This is my lunch! I was in a huge rush to get here, so I stopped at a bunch of places on the way!” He grinned and hopped onto the edge of Canada’s bed, jostling everything in the room. Before he could say anything about it, America cringed.

“Oof, sorry about that. I forgot about the whole ‘thou shalt not fuck with a sick nation’s shit’ thing!” Canada shrugged.

“It’s fine-“ 

“Look at all the games I brought! I got checkers, that’s your favorite, right? I mean, I remember you saying something about that in 1927, so I’m not sure. Just in case, I brought all the games in my house! We’ve got Sorry, Life, Monopoly, Risk, Cards Against Humanity...” America trailed off at the confused stare his brother was sending him. “What?” he asked.

“This is all really nice and all, America, but why?” Canada asked. America actually looked a little hurt at that. 

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re my bro! I figured you’d get bored or lonely or something, y’know? I even brought pillows!” One of said pillows plopped sadly on the floor, making a pathetic little ‘poomf’ noise. America picked up, frowning. “Do you wanna be left alone? I can go, sorry for intruding-“

“No, no, it’s fine! It’s great! I just didn’t expect it is all. This was really thoughtful of you, thanks!” said Canada. America grinned and dumped everything he was carrying into his brother’s lap. 

“Awesome, dude! You can even share some of my food if you want!” He said. Canada shot him a small, pained smile. 

“That’s okay, really. Um, wanna play checkers?” He asked. America cheered and cleared everything else off the bed with a swoop of his arm. He made himself comfortable right on top of his brother’s legs. Canada sighed.  


Well, it’s the thought that counts.

**Author's Note:**

> I just, I need nice fluffy happy times.


End file.
